Angkat Donk !
by Mizuhashi Azumi
Summary: Song fic ! Temari diajak kencan sama Shikamaru, tapi setiap Temari meneleponnya selalu gak diangkat. Kenapa ya ?


Halow semuanya

Halow semuanya ! Uh.. aku kangen nih –maksud ?-, gara-gara aku banyak tugas sekolah TT bayangin deh, seminggu ini aku harus nyelesain 2 tugas makalah ! man-tatap.. Oke deh, untuk minggu ini aku belum bisa update "Cinta Setengah Tiang" karena tugas itu. Jadi sebagai penggantinya, aku akan memberikan sebuah song fic untuk kalian. Dan song fic kali ini memakai pairing ShikaTema –bersoraklah ShikaTema fans !-. Enjoy ! And don't forget to REVIEW, okay ? ;)

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-sama, aku minjem ShikaTema nya ya… Untuk lagunya, aku minjem juga…

Setting : Modern Life alias Non-Ninja

**Angkat Donk !**

(a song by Project Pop)

Hari Sabtu, malam Minggu. Yup, malam mingguan Shikamaru dan Temari akan kencan. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru yang mengusulkan kencan. Sekali-kali keluar dong malam minggu masa tidur mulu, pikirnya. Siang harinya, Shikamaru menelpon Temari.

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Lo punya telepon_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Gue mau ngomong_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Lo punya telepon_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Jangan bikin dongkol_

Tililit… tililit ! Hp-nya Temari berbunyi.

"Siapa ya ? Ah, Shikamaru !"

Dengan segera, Temari langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Shikamaru ?"

"Yo Temari, ini aku. Aku mau ngomongin sesuatu sama kamu."

"Emangnya ada apa ?"

"Malem minggu, kamu mau nggak kencan sama aku ?"

Temari kaget luar biasa, jarang-jarang lho Shikamaru mengajaknya kencan malam Minggu. Biasanya kan malam Jumat… :D

"Hah ? Yang bener ?! Mau banget ! Kapan kencannya ?"

"Jam setengah delapan, gimana ?"

"Oh boleh, aku bisa kok. Eh, tapi kamu jangan jemput aku ya…"

"Lha ? Aku kan pacarmu, harus jemput dong. Kenapa sih ?"

"Nanti ketahuan Gaara lagi…"

"Oh iya ya, ya udah deh. Berangkat sendiri apa gimana ?"

"Kamu kasih tahu aja tempatnya biar aku pergi sendiri, sms aja. Eh udah dulu ya, Gaara mau pake hp-ku. Ntar sms ya !"

"Sip deh..!"

_Pastinya lo bikin gue capek_

_Telepon telepon punya hp_

_Gak pernah diangkat jadi bete_

_Alasan bertele-tele_

Temari langsung menutup teleponnya dan memberikan hp-nya pada Gaara. Gaara merasa curiga pada Temari, daripada penasaran akhirnya dia bertanya pada kakak sulungnya itu.

"Nee-chan ?"

"Ada apa ? Pake aja hp-nya, pulsanya masih banyak kok."

"Bukan itu."

"Apa dunk kalau bukan itu ?"

"Tadi… siapa yang nelepon ?"

Glek ! Temari nelen ludah. Gawat nih kalau ketahuan !, pikir Temari. Akhirnya dia ngakal-ngakalin jawaban untuk Gaara.

"Tadi itu tuh ya… Sakura yang nelepon aku."

"Oh.. kukira siapa…"

"Ya udah deh, pake dulu tuh hp-nya. Kalau nggak aku ambil nih !"

"Iya iya…"

Beralih ke Shikamaru. Sekarang dia sedang menerima telepon dari…

"Shikamaru, ntar malem jadi kan ?"

"Iya, tapi jam tujuh aja ya. Oke ?"

"Oke deh ! Eh, apa kamu gak punya janji sama Temari ?"

"Ngapel jam setengah delapan."

"Gimana sih kamu ?! Kita kan udah janjian ketemuan !"

"Ah gak apa-apa lah.. Udah dulu ya, aku ngantuk. Hoahm…"

Kira-kira, siapa ya lawan bicara Shikamaru di telepon tadi ??

_Elo emang neni_

_Nempel sana sini_

_Obat jadi jadi_

_Ngomong banyak basa-basi_

_Kayak beo_

_Pura-pura bego_

_Bilang mau bobo_

_Padahal lo ke disco_

Hp Temari sudah dikembalikan oleh Gaara. Sekarang, Temari sedang menunggu sms dari Shikamaru. Ada 15 menit dia menunggu…

"Ih ! Mana sih sms nya ?! Jangan-jangan dia tidur lagi…"

Karena bosan menunggu sms yang tidak kunjung datang, akhirnya dia menelepon Shikamaru.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

"Ah sial ! Kenapa sih suka begini terus ?"

_Dasar lo genit_

_Handphone tulalit_

_Mailbox setiap menit_

_Bikin gue panik_

_Udah lo pelit_

_Gak nelpon balik_

_Pengen gue cubit_

_Ampe kecabut lo punya kulit_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Lo punya telepon_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Gue mau ngomong_

_Angkat donk angkat donk_

_Lo punya telepon_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Jangan bikin dongkol_

Sudah jam 5 sore, Shikamaru baru bangun dari tidurnya yang super lama itu. Dilihat hp-nya yang menyala.

7 missed call

5 message received

Shikamaru langsung melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, Temari. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia baru sadar kalau dia belum sms Temari untuk memberi tahu tempat kencannya.

"Aaaa ! Lupa ! Aku harus telepon dia sekarang nih !"

_Katanya siang malam kau kutunggu_

_Videocall dariku tak pernah mengganggu_

_Tiap sms kau bilang i miss u atau i love you_

_Ternyata kau gombal_

_Pengen ditampok sandal_

_Itu sms nyasar buat seorang yang kau kenal_

Temari yang sedang tiduran di kamar terkejut ketika hp-nya berbunyi, dari Shikamaru. Temari agak jengkel juga menjawabnya, toh dia udah telepon 7 kali dan sms 5 kali dan tidak juga dibalas-balas.

"Halo !"

"Eh Temari, sori ya… Aku ketiduran…"

"Tidur mulu kerjaannya ! Aku nungguin kamu sampe kering tau !"

"Eh iya iya, maafin aku ya.. Please… Aku kasih tau nih tempat kencannya…"

Temari yang mendengar kata "kencan" langsung berubah moodnya menjadi happy.

"Oh ya udah, dimana ?"

"**Platinum**, tau kan ?"

"Oh itu, ya aku tau. Jam setengah delapan ya !"

"Yup, udah ya. Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Oke deh, bye honey…"

_Elo emang neni_

_Nempel sana sini_

_Obat jadi jadi_

_Ngomong banyak basa-basi_

_Kayak beo_

_Pura-pura bego_

_Bilang mau bobo_

_Padahal lo ke disco_

Sudah hampir jam setengah delapan, Temari sudah siap dengan tank top putih dengan rompi warna ungu muda plus rok tartan ungu muda juga.

"Hem… Udah oke nih, sekarang juga udah hampir jam setengah delapan. Telepon Shikamaru dulu ah !"

Temari menelepon Shikamaru, dan…

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

"Ah ! Tulalit terus ! Kenapa sih dia ?"

Temari langsung berangkat (tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara pastinya) menuju restoran **Platinum **sambil bersungut-sungut kesal.

_Dasar lo genit_

_Handphone tulalit_

_Mailbox setiap menit_

_Bikin gue panik_

_Udah lo pelit_

_Gak nelpon balik_

_Pengen gue cubit_

_Ampe kecabut lo punya kulit_

Temari sudah sampai di restoran, tapi ketika masuk dia tidak melihat pacarnya yang sangat pemalas itu. Akhirnya, dia mengambil meja kosong sambil menunggu Shikamaru.

"Hah.. begini nih kalau punya pacar seperti Shikamaru, pasti tidak tepat waktu."

Di suatu café, seseorang sedang lupa pada kencan dengan pacarnya. Sekarang dia malah sedang bersama…

"Shikamaru, kau ini bodoh ya. Kasihan pacarmu…"

"Biarlah, kau ini cewek yang sangat cerewet sekali."

"Enak saja kau ! Tapi, aku senang lho kalau kamu tidak kencan sama dia.."

"Nah, gitu dong. Aku lebih suka sama kamu daripada sama dia yang emosinya naik terus…"

O'ow… Siapa ya yang bersama Shikamaru ??

_Alasan no sinyal di basement di gunung di laut_

_Handphonenya dimakan ikan paus_

_Emang no sinyal di sumur di hutan di kutub_

_Handphonenya dimakan anjing laut_

10 menit sudah berlalu, tapi Shikamaru tidak kunjung datang. Emosi Temari mulai naik, marah besar. Dia merasa dipermainkan, akhirnya dia menelepon ke hp Shikamaru.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi."_

"Argh ! Kemana sih Shikamaru ?! Telepon kok gak diangkat-angkat !", marah Temari dalam hati.

Temari keluar dari restoran dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, dia pun menelepon Shikamaru lagi. Tapi hanya mendapat jawaban dari operator seperti tadi.

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Lo punya telepon_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Gue mau ngomong_

_Angkat donk angkat donk_

_Lo punya telepon_

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Jangan bikin dongkol_

"Ugh ! Shikamaru bodoh !", seru Temari dalam hati.

Dia sudah menelepon 4 kali, tapi tidak diangkat-angkat. Sekarang dia sedang berjalan di trotoar dan melewati café **Starbucks** yang ada di seberang. Temari melihat ke jendela café itu, dilihatnya…

"APA ?!"

Shikamaru bersama dengan…… Ino ! Mereka berdua sedang minum jus stroberi, satu gelas dua sedotan. Temari sangat terkejut dan kesal melihat itu, lalu diteleponnya lagi Shikamaru.

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Pastinya lo bikin gue capek_

_Telepon telepon punya hp_

_Gak pernah diangkat jadi bete_

_Alasan bertele-tele_

Dan kebetulan, untuk panggilan kali ini diangkat Shikamaru.

"Halo, Temari ?"

"Shikamaru, kemana kau hah ?"

"Emang jam berapa…? Ah ! Aku ketiduran lagi ! Aku segera kesana deh !"

"Tak usah."

"Hah ? Kamu pasti nungguin kan ?"

"Lihatlah ke arah jendela di tempatmu berada dan lihat siapa yang ada di seberang."

Shikamaru bingung mendengar perkataan Temari, akhirnya dia melihat ke arah jendela dan dilihatnya orang yang berada di seberang. Dan…

"Mampus ! Itu Temari !!"

_Angkat donk angkat donk !_

_Gue mau ngomong…_

**The End**

* * *

Haha ! Shikamaru mencoba selingkuh euy ! XD Dasar raja super malas tukang selingkuh… -digebuk ma Shikamaru lover-

Okey, ini selesai satu hari. Hari ini selesai, Sabtu. Bangun subuh langsung nyalain kompy dan ngetik ini sampe jam 8 lewat 15 menit, wkwkwkwkwkwk ! Lumayan mikirnya lama, sekalian nyari lirik juga. Disini juga aku menyelipkan nama restoran dan café yang terkenal, Platinum sama Starbucks –bener ga tuh ?-.

Sekian dulu dari aku, mungkin Insya Allah aku akan update fic "Cinta Setengah Tiang". Makasih yang udah baca, makasih juga yang udah review song fic ini…

**PERHATIAN**

Apa ada yang punya akun Facebook ? Klo punya add aku ya, link profile ku bisa diliat di profil. Okeh ? ;)

Thanks !

Azumi Uchiha


End file.
